


Amber Is More Important

by ElleBear



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Generational Friendship, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleBear/pseuds/ElleBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Look, Wicky, you don’t see it, but that little princess has you wrapped around her pinky. And I wouldn’t be surprised if she knew it.”</i> When it comes to Princess Amber, Nigel is skeptical at best. But Baileywick is nothing if not steadfast in his ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber Is More Important

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElleBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleBear/gifts).



> As of 7/3/16. ElleBear is adopting this series to do with what she wants if she wants. For that reason I decided to go ahead and remove myself as author and let her have them. AKA I would have orphaned them if she didn't want them lol. (agentsimmons)

“I’m so glad you came, Nigel,” Baileywick said to his brother as he descended the ladder of James’ tree fort.

His do-over birthday party had been brief, but more than the humble steward could have asked for. It had been a fun time of ice cream and makeshift apple picking. And, thankfully, there had only been one alarming incident to make him forget his day off momentarily - a near tumble out of the tree thanks to Nigel and James rough housing together. The royal family had finally gone in for their supper while Baileywick and Nigel remained behind to talk a little more before saying their farewells.

“Of course, Wicky,” Nigel responded, beginning his own descent down the ladder. “You know I don’t like taking so long between visits.”

“I know. And it’s my fault,” Baileywick indulged in a self-deprecating sigh. “I know I could have just said no to the children today, but it’s my instinct to help them.”

“It’s ok. You don’t have to explain it to me, Wicky. You’re good at your job and you care about them. I should have been more understanding.” Nigel gave an apologetic look to his brother once his feet were planted on the ground again.

“Really?” Baileywick turned in confusion at the sudden change of heart. “So you _don’t_ think I indulge them too much?” He raised a skeptical eyebrow at his older brother and folded his arms. “Because this afternoon you practically tried to drag me to get ice cream instead of going to take care of Princess Amber.” He closed his eyes and gave a small laugh at the memory, unaware of his brother’s condescending stare.

“Well, _that_ was for your own good.”

Baileywick’s eyes opened again quickly before rolling upward slightly. “Not this again, Nigel.”

“Look, Wicky, you don’t see it, but that little princess has you wrapped around her pinky. And I wouldn’t be surprised if she knew it.”

“I love all of the children the same, Nigel,” he responded in exasperation. “I’ve loved James and Amber longer, of course, but –“

“But nothing. Her cookies were plaid, Wicky. _PLAID_. Yet the way that girl yelped you would have thought she was in real trouble. Come to think of it, I have half a mind to say you _were_ afraid something was seriously wrong the way you reacted. You don't always have to be her hero. You realize that don’t you?” Nigel folded his own arms and looked at his brother with a shake of his head.

“No, of course not,” Baileywick spoke dryly. “I only have to be one when my brother is playing too rough with the possible future king and nearly knocks the possible future queen right out of a tree.”

“I said I was sorry!” Nigel threw his hands up defensively. “And that’s not what I meant. Impressive reflexes though,” he added casually.

“Alright, so I _was_ afraid something was really the matter,” he admitted, “but that doesn’t mean her needs weren’t important just because you think they were trivial. And you didn’t have to come along with me if it was going to bother you so much.” Baileywick became slightly more indignant than usual, much like he had when Nigel had tried to prevent him from going to Amber’s aid.

Nigel gave a small laugh and wagged his finger slightly. “I went because I knew it would be a while. Also to prove to myself whether or not you still have a problem and, baby brother, you definitely still have a problem.” Baileywick huffed and began to walk away. “Ok, ok, wait. Wicky, wait a second.”

“What, Nigel?” Baileywick asked with a groan as he stopped and turned back towards his brother.

“I get it. You couldn’t have given in to James without at least helping Amber too. And you had thought something was really wrong and you couldn’t just disappoint her after showing up. That’s fair. I’ll give you any of that,” he conceded. Baileywick still looked at him doubtfully as if waiting for the caveat. “But did you have to make the cookies too? The cooks could have handled it from there. You have to admit that much.”

Baileywick opened his mouth to answer, but a quick and rational reply escaped him. Nigel nodded as he gave a self-satisfied “mmhmm” in response to his brother’s silence.

“Princess Amber…that is…she deserves the very best,” he reached a point at last.

“More like she expects it,” Nigel responded somewhat cattily.

Baileywick ignored his comment. “And perhaps sometimes I do get carried away with my efforts to please her, but it’s only because I know precisely what she wants and can do a better job of it than most. It was just faster to make the cookies myself and it made her happier. And that’s–”

“More important, yes, yes, I know. But _how_ important is the question.” Nigel raised an accusative eyebrow.

“If you’re implying I go out of my way to see to it that the princess is happy then I won’t deny it, Nigel. The smile on her face is worth it. And maybe it does take a little more effort to put it there than with James and Sofia, but it isn’t effort I intend to spare just because of a little inconvenience. Amber is…” Baileywick’s sentence trailed and he shrugged at a loss for words.

“Oh, she’s something alright. Spoiled, manipulative, overdramatic, and every other mark of the worst kind of female,” Nigel said bitingly, causing Baileywick’s indignation to return tenfold.

“Now _that_ is enough, Nigel.” The steward looked hotly at the older man. “You were no prince when we were children, you know. And in spite of your comment, I like to think you turned out well enough. Amber will too, I’m sure of it, but then again maybe she won’t if nobody takes the time to care about her the way she deserves.”

“She doesn’t need attention, Wicky. She needs discipline.” Nigel stood his ground as he often did against his brother. “Doting on her will only make it worse.”

“The king and queen are perfectly capable of disciplining her themselves. That’s not my place. But even if it were, no, I don’t think I could. Chastise her from time to time, maybe. Urge her to do better, certainly. But crushing her spirit and individuality is not something I could do.” Baileywick turned his back on his brother stubbornly.

After a moment of silence between them, Nigel held up his hands in surrender. “Oh well. Greater men than you have failed and I don’t want to end your birthday like this.”

“Neither do I.” Baileywick sighed and his face softened. “We may not see eye to eye on this matter, but you’re still my brother and I’m still happy you came to visit me today.”

“And I’m happy that you enjoyed the day in your own way. That’s what matters,” Nigel said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

* * *

“Baileywick!” Miranda was clearly distressed as she stopped the steward who was passing by outside Amber’s room.

“Yes, your majesty?” Baileywick came into the small sitting room attached to the bedroom. “Is something wrong?” He looked over her shoulder towards Amber’s room in sudden alarm.

“I, I don’t know, but I haven’t seen Amber since dinner and neither has Roland, James or Sofia.”

“Oh dear!” Baileywick looked around thoughtfully. “I haven’t seen her either, your majesty, but I’ll have the servants begin looking at once. I’m sure she’s fine and will turn up somewhere.”

“Thank you, Baileywick. It’s just not like her to vanish for this long without anyone hearing from her.”

“I agree. Did she say anything at all before she left you at dinner?” He decided to ask before hurrying to look for her.

“Well, yes, as a matter of fact she did mention having left something in the tree fort.” Baileywick’s eyes widened at the queen’s answer. “But do you think she could possibly still be there? It’s already dark and certainly she’s gotten whatever it is she wanted by now. It’s been so long.”

“I’m sure you’re right, your majesty,” Baileywick respectfully agreed with her reasoning. “But I’ll feel better if I go and check just to be on the safe side while I have the servants look elsewhere.”

“Of course. Thank you, Baileywick,” Miranda replied graciously as she hurried to look elsewhere in the palace as well.

Baileywick quickly informed some of the servants to begin looking and then began the trek to the tree fort. “Nigel, if anything’s happened to Princess Amber because of what you said, I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive you,” he grumbled as he went along, lighting the way with a lantern in hand. He stopped at the base of the precarious ladder and listened for any sign that Amber was up in the fort. He was beginning to grow uncertain when a weak snivel caught his well-trained ear, causing him to ascend the ladder with haste.

Once in the fort, Baileywick moved his lantern around slowly to see where the princess might be, but there was no trace of her. He listened carefully for another snivel, but it was strangely silent and he guessed that she had seen the glow of the lantern and didn’t want to be found. That’s when it occurred to him where she must be and he moved to the small hideaway. The door to the small closet of a room was already open a crack, but he wasted no time in opening it completely.

“Princess Amber,” he said in a worried tone as he held up the lantern to shed light on the disheveled princess, her tear stained face worn and weary from turmoil. He knelt down to be eye level with her and set the lantern nearby.

“Baileywick!” Her tears returned in torrents at the sight of him and she moved quickly to fling her arms about him. “I’m so sorry,” she sobbed into his shoulder.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Baileywick spoke in his gentlest tone as he patted her head. “I’m the one who should be sorry for letting Nigel say as much as he did. I don’t know how much you heard, Princess, but my brother is wrong.”

“But I _am_ spoiled and..and…manipulative and…” She began crying harder. “I’m sorry for being such a problem for you, Baileywick. I’m sorry I’m not like James and Sofia.”

“Look at me, Princess Amber,” Baileywick said softly as he moved her away just enough so he could make eye contact with her, although she had a hard time of it through her tears. “You are _not_ a problem for me. And I wouldn’t be happy if you were like James and Sofia because that would mean you weren’t being true to who you are.” She sniveled, looking up at him. “And I love who you are, Amber.”

“You do?” Amber palmed away some of her tears as she narrowed her eyes at him in confusion.

“I do,” he said with an affirming nod. Pulling out his handkerchief he began to gently pat her cheeks dry. “You may not be perfect, Princess Amber, but that’s okay by me – because I know deep down you’re not trying to be any of those things on purpose and I know that you have a heart of gold that just needs a little time and refining. If my brother could see what I do, he wouldn’t have been so cruel.”

“I’m sorry about the cookies, Baileywick,” Amber apologized. “I should learn not to be so silly. You didn’t have to come back just because I called, but thank you.”

“Do you know why I came when you called?” He raised a curious eyebrow, still wondering how much of his conversation with Nigel she had heard.

“Because it’s your job I guess,” she answered cluelessly.

“But it was my day off so I could have let somebody else help you.”

“That’s true.” She shrugged and shook her head.

“I came when you called because I was worried that it could have been something more serious.”

“Oh, you were worried?” Amber bit her lip. “I guess I _am_ overdramatic. I’m sorry.”

“Worried…and then relieved.” She looked even more confused. “Just like I was worried when you nearly fell out of this tree fort earlier and relieved that I caught your hand in time. Or just now when nobody knew where you had disappeared to, I was worried and now I’m relieved to have found you. No matter how trivial the problem, Princess Amber, it matters more to me that I never take it for granted when you call. I’ll…” Suddenly it dawned on him that perhaps his brother had a point after all and a smile touched the edge of his lips in spite of the fact. “I’ll always come when I can if only to make sure you’re okay.”

"Thank you, Baileywick." She hugged him. "You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

"And hearing you say that may be one of the best birthday gifts I've ever received." He smiled warmly.

"Oh, that's why I was on my way back to the tree fort when I overheard you and Nigel!" Amber grabbed the lantern and scurried over to another part of the fort as Baileywick strained to see her in the dark. She then returned with a small gift. "I meant to give this to you earlier at the party, but forgot after the near accident. Happy birthday, Baileywick."

Amber held out one of the pink teddy bears from her tea party along with a small parcel of brown paper tied with a pink ribbon. He tucked the teddy bear under his arm. He then opened the package and held up the lantern to inspect the contents closely. There were three crude looking cookies shaped like hearts with pink frosting.”

“Why, Amber, did _you_ make these?” He looked at her in alarm, a sentimental lump threatening to find its way to the back of his throat.

She pulled nervously at a strand of her hair and nodded. “There was some dough and frosting left so Chef André let me make them real quick while everyone else was setting up your party. I know they won’t be as good as the ones you made, but I thought you at least deserved something after saving my tea party.”

“Thank you, Princess Amber. I’m sure they’ll be some of the best cookies I’ve ever had,” Baileywick replied affectionately as he wrapped them back up for the time being. “Just like this has been one of the best birthdays I’ve ever had,” he said as he placed both hands on her shoulders reassuringly.

“You really do look on the bright side of things, don’t you?” Amber asked with a tilt of her head. “Maybe I should try it some time.”

Baileywick gave her a pleased smile and tilted his head forward slightly. “I hope you do, Princess Amber. I hope you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see your Cedfia and raise you an Ambwick... This is the first of many stories I'll be publishing that I wrote (or am currently writing) for my very good friend, Elle who decided to say the heck with logic ("in a show where, hello, an amulet summons princesses simultaneously from ancient China and 1920s New Orleans") and started shipping Amber/Baileywick. She was sad that there was nothing she could find for the pairing, not even strictly friendship-wise, so of course I had to play hero :)


End file.
